


i'd break my own heart and use those pieces to fix yours

by lylaslegend



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylaslegend/pseuds/lylaslegend
Summary: The Dark Curse was created to be the worst. But what no one knew was that it could be even worse if it were taken for a sacrifice. Sacrifice for love. The Savior failed to save the Evil Queen; not knowing that she was the only person capable of bringing the light back to her bleak and lost heart. Even though it has never been as dark as now.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mippippippi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'd break my own heart and use those pieces to fix yours [ ART ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566826) by [mippippippi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi). 

> Hi! This is my first time writing for SQ Supernova and wow, it's awesome. I want to thank my beta, Ivy, you are an angel; my cheerleader Anne, you were amazing to me and my artist, Marina, you're amazing and I love your work a lot. Thank you so much ♥

“Where did it go?” Emma asked, breathless, as they reached the Main Street.

“Nowhere,” Regina answered. “I can still feel it. It’s surrounding us.” She could feel it running through her skin, instantly she thought about all the horror movies Henry had her watch with him. And for the first time, she understood its characters, feeling what they felt before the monster caught them.

Regina barely had time to think straight when a dark cloud descended from the sky toward Emma. She opened her hands and Emma flew out of the way. What she were doing? She did not know. All she could think about was “not her”.

“What-” the Savior started to say, but then got up, ready to run to Regina.

“Hold her!” Regina screamed and immediately the Charmings and Hook were all over Emma, pulling her away.

The dark cloud surrounded Regina, slowly starting at her feet.

“Get out of my way!” Emma yelled, trying to break from her parents’ embrace, but Killian was holding her too. “Regina! What are you doing?! Let me go!” Their embrace tightened around her.

“I’m sorry,” was all the brunette said, with watery eyes.

Her brown eyes focused on Emma’s as the dark cloud finally surrounded her completely. There was nothing to say or do, it was a matter of time. She could see how desperate the green eyes were, tears streaming down the Savior’s face. She could see when Emma stopped fighting.

And she could feel her heart break when Emma fell to the floor, green eyes never leaving hers, and the Savior's last words, her promise laying heavy on Regina’s soul.

“I will save you.”


	2. one

_ 165 days later. _

Green eyes fixed on the little dagger, trembling fingers skirting the engraved name. She is tired, no matter what she does, nothing happens, not even a little sign. She tried, screamed for her every night since she was gone. And all she got was the cold embrace of nothingness.

They said she should get used to the idea that maybe, just _maybe_, she will not come back. It's the best, they said.

But all she got herself thinking was  _ why _ . Why would Regina take the darkest curse for  _ her _ ? Yes, they have come a long way from the beginning, all the hate becoming something more friendly and all of that sweet talk. But she couldn’t understand and she kept saying to herself that that was the reason she couldn’t give up. She  _ needed  _ to know.

And besides everything, there is Henry. She can barely look into her son’s eyes and not blame herself for all the pain she sees in them. He's trying, sometimes better than herself.

It has been so long since Regina disappeared and no one but Emma and Henry seemed to care. Snow is the new mayor — or queen, as the folk like to call her — and for the first time since the fairy tales came to Emma’s life, she felt like they were real. It’s like everyone is living their happy ending now that the Dark One and the Evil Queen were gone for good — even if Regina was everything but evil those past years. It seemed unfair that, even with all of Regina's good deeds, they made it difficult for her to be accepted as one of them, as a good person. But Emma  _ knew  _ Regina, probably better than anyone in this town. She knew how Regina struggled to leave her dark past behind her, she saw Regina changing right in front of everyone's eyes. She knew what it was like to have something bad in your life that you just can't get away with. But Regina was living her second chance, she shouldn't be treated like a plague they were getting rid of. She heard all the stories, how Regina killed and smiled as her hands were covered with innocent blood. She  _ knew  _ the past. But the Regina who disappeared was not the  _ that  _ same Regina, that broken queen who thought the only way to be happy was to destroy everyone's happiness.

"She's alive, you know," Henry told her one night while they were having dinner. "My mom. She's alive."

"I know, kid. And she'll be home soon," the blond said for what seemed the thousandth time.

"I know." He stayed silent for a little while. "We would know if she were dead, wouldn't we?"

She opened her mouth but the words didn't come. He was looking at her with those terribly sad eyes and it was breaking his mother’s heart into tiny little pieces.

"Yeah, kiddo. We would." They ate in silence after that, lost in their own thoughts and hoping with the whole of their hearts that they were right and that Regina was alive. She would be home soon. She has to be.

Emma couldn’t sleep. And it wasn't like every last night that she embraced her insomnia while feeling something in her room, unlike her old years in temporary homes, she didn't feel uncomfortable or unsafe. It was after midnight and Emma was still sitting there, looking at that cold dagger and doing the same unsuccessful thing when she heard someone knocking at the door. She frowned and waited. Soft knocking on the door filled the silence again.

"Coming," the blonde said while she walked to the door. She forgot how to breathe when her eyes caught what was in front of her. "Regina," she whispered, looking at the regal form, wearing leather from head to toes.

"Why do you look so surprised, dear? You were calling for me," she said, her voice so soft yet so dangerous that Emma couldn't help the shiver that ran through her.

“Where have you been? Why didn’t you come home? Henry’s worried.”  _ They  _ were worried. But for some reason, she just couldn't get the words out of her mouth. Emma was frozen in her place, she couldn’t believe her own eyes. How was that possible? She has been calling for Regina every night since that fall night. How was it possible that  _ only  _ now Regina would answer her calls?

“Too many questions,  _ my _ dear,” Regina answered, looking not at all surprised or worried about what Emma had just said. Her hair was longer and, if possible, even blacker. The eyes — which had always been the hallmark of the former mayor and queen — carried an even more intense storm. It was almost impossible to look at her for too long. It seemed offensive since she looked even more royal, despite wearing such casual clothes, that Emma had to notice was a little too tight. “Won't you invite me in, Miss Swan? Where are your manners?” She gave a soft, husky laugh, rousing Emma from her frenzy.

“What? I-I mean, of course. Come in, Regina,” Emma cleared her throat. As she gave Regina room, she felt her head spin as the woman passed her as if she were at her own home and nothing had happened and the time had not passed at all. “It has been so long, you know.”

“Oh, it has?” Regina asked, looking at the furniture, seeming so carefree, her voice emotionless. 

“Don’t you wanna know about Henry?” Emma tried, and watched as Regina's posture stiffened.

“I’m sure he’s doing pretty well. He’s a smart boy.” Regina was avoiding Emma’s eyes and Emma was sure something was happening with the brunette. She knew Regina very well.

“He’s worried about you. We are.” She felt her cheeks get hot as the word "we" left her mouth.

“Oh, dear,” Regina laughed again, turning to face Emma for the first time since she entered the house. “You should not. As you can see, I’m as good as never,” she smiled mischievously, her eyes shining wildly.

“Where have you been?” Emma asked again.

“ _ Everywhere _ ,” she smiled and Emma shivered. She could clearly remember the feeling she had been feeling for the past few months, as if someone was watching her. The blonde shook her head, this was not a time to start trusting unfounded thoughts.

“Ok,” Regina was looking at her intensely and Emma was starting to feel uncomfortable. “What can I do for you then?” she saw the brown eyes darken.

“I know a few things you could be very useful for, Miss Swan.” Regina took a look at the blonde and Emma forgot she was wearing only an oversized tee, as she felt her cheeks flush. “But this is a subject for another night.” She shrugged. “I’m here because you have something I want.”

“What?” Emma forced the words out of her dry mouth.

“Don’t be silly, dear. The dagger. I need it.” Regina took two steps forward and Emma stood in her place watching how threatening, though beautiful, the brown eyes were.

"Oh, that." Emma cleared her throat. "I don't think so." Regina arched an eyebrow and Emma kept her stance straight and serious. "Not that  _ I _ will use it to control you, but I know it gives power to those who have it. So no, Regina. I won't give you the dagger."

"Smart girl, what are you putting in your coffee?" Regina snorted. "You will not be giving to someone else but to me. It's mine."

"Yeah, it is. But I-" Emma stopped, not knowing how to say that. "I'm afraid of what can happen if you have all the control of yourself."

"Are you afraid of me, Miss Swan?" Regina whispered, narrowing her eyes maliciously and Emma's mouth became dry.

"Should I?" She maintained eye contact, immensely resisting the urge to look elsewhere, and Regina took two more steps forward.

"Perhaps." She got too close and Emma held her breath while she felt Regina's hands on her skin.

"Nice try," she said, getting away from that awkward situation and trying to calm her breath down.

The brunette gave a nasal laugh. "Where did it go?" Regina asked. She knew Emma had the dagger with her when she opened the door. “I saw it.”

"A secret," Emma smiled and Regina's eyes darkened.

"Oh," she laughed. "Want some advice? Don't tell your mom if you really want it to stay that way,” Regina rolled her eyes. “One way or another, I'm going to get it. You should make things easier for you."

"Oh, this is how you say 'you have no idea what I'm capable of' now?" Emma teased and it felt like the old days.

“You’re playing with fire, Miss Swan.” Regina was looking at her and Emma thought she saw that old hatred in the brunette's eyes when she would do anything in her power to get rid of her.

They stared at each other so intently, every question Emma wanted to ask again, every answer she needed... It was her chance, Regina was here, in her living room, while she only wore a t-shirt. But she couldn't take her eyes off Regina, couldn't formulate words. So they only stared. Regina's hands were clenched into fists, as if the brunette needed this to stay upright.

"Regina," Emma was the first to break the silence. "I-" And she found out that after all these months, she couldn't ask  _ that  _ question.

"What?" Regina whispered, but Emma remained silent. "You want to know  _ why _ , don't you?" The brunette laughed, but it didn't sound like a teasing but broken laugh. "I thought you would be smarter now, Miss Swan." And without saying anything else, she left. And the black cloud — no longer purple — that surrounded her made Emma's room colder.

Emma sighed, feeling that she missed an opportunity she might not have again soon.

And that night, when Emma fell asleep, she dreamed of brown eyes and bloody hands.

Next morning, she took a while to assimilate what happened last night. Regina was really there.  _ Regina _ . After months of silence, she was there.

“Fuck,” Emma sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

There were dark circles under her eyes even darker than ever. She really didn't sleep well.

Once again, she heard someone knock on her door. And her heart skipped a beat. What if Regina had returned? She felt her mouth dry with anxiety. This time she didn't forget her robe, but her heart dropped when she saw the dark man at her door.

“Killian. Hi,” she sighed, closing her robe as if she wasn't in front of her fiancé.

"Hi love." He kissed her. “Did you forget our appointment?”  _ Oops _ .

"Appointment? What appointment" She said, giving him room to enter her home.

"I'm not really surprised you forgot," he answered, trying to cover up the irritation.

"Sorry," she said, lowering her voice and biting her lip.

“We should close the final wedding details today.” Oh,  _ the wedding _ . More than usual, Emma forgets that she is engaged. It happened weeks before that day on Main Street, and by now she should be married. But she just doesn't want to do it without Regina. It is not fair. Henry needs his mothers, and since Regina is not here, she will not leave him with her parents while she enjoys her honeymoon. "Tell me you  _ at least _ saw your wedding dress." She didn't say a word and he snorted. "You know, maybe you should take some time out of all the problems involving Regina. She's gone. And if she's not back by now, she'll never be." He sighed, looking at the blonde. "I just want the best for you. You need to focus on your life, your son and, well, me."

"Ok," she said, deciding not to tell him about what happened the night before. "This will not happen again." He smiled and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It was always like this, as if he were competing with Regina — even though Regina herself wasn't playing his game. "I'm going to take a shower and we can go see these things, okay? I'll be right back." And before he had a chance to answer, she left the room.

"Wedding details," she sighed, regretting not letting Snow handle it when she offered.

The day came to an end and Emma was so tired, her head ached like hell and she really hoped not to have to see flowers for a while. They saw everything they could see together — even though Emma thought it was bullshit that he couldn't see her wedding dress. She was never suppressive and would not start now.

Only one thing she avoided. The date. In a way, she didn't feel ready and the excuses were starting to run out. Also, she declined a dinner with Killian. They spent the day together and now, she just wanted her house and a cheap beer.

The hours were ticking and she was trying to fool herself that she wasn't waiting for Regina. What if last night didn’t happen? It was possible, right? She was repeating the same thing every day, maybe her brain, in an act of compassion, made her delirious to make her feel a little better.

She felt her eyes heavy, a sleep she hadn't felt in a long time. Magic came to mind, but she was too sleepy to really think about it. She fell asleep on the couch, some beer bottles on the floor. That night, her dreams were a little confusing. She saw Regina taking the Dark Curse instead of her, saw Regina being tortured by figures wearing black robes that made recognition impossible.

She saw herself. Screaming in the woods. She was wearing a long white dress, her hair falling in messy waves on her back. She was desperate. " _ Regina! _ " She screamed but had no answers. She ran between branches and flowers that were so colorful they didn't even look real.

She ran until she found an open field in the middle of nowhere. And there, right in the center, Regina was on her knees, her head down and her long hair falling down her face. She walked slowly to the brunette, feeling relief wash over her body as her eyes never left the black-clad figure. When she finally reached her, Regina lifted her head, just a little so that it was possible for Emma to see her eyes. And they were in a way she had never seen before, so dark it was even breathtaking.

"Regina," she whispered, kneeling in front of her, but before she could touch her, she heard Regina's hoarse voice.

"Go away."

"I need to take you home," she tried again and Regina laughed, a laugh so dark that Emma shuddered.

" _ Home _ ," the brunette said. "I don't have a home anymore."

"Yes, you have. And I-"

"Didn't you hear what I said? Go away," the brunette interrupted her.

"No," Emma said stubbornly.

"I wasn't asking. Go away." And before she could say anything else, she woke up in her bedroom, sweating cold on her sheets.

Her head was stunned by the dream images. And it didn't just seem like a dream, but memories. But that was completely impossible since she had not left town, let alone met Regina before.

It took her awhile to steady her breathing, searching in her mind for anything to justify what had just happened. And then she realized the presence in her room. Invisible eyes burning in her sweaty skin.

And she heard Regina's voice in her head, thinking for the first time about how disappointed the brunette sounded. Emma shivered and the feeling of being watched intensified.

_ "I thought you would be smarter now, Miss Swan." _


	3. two

Two days had passed since the dream, and Emma couldn't get it out of her mind.

Regina did not appear again.

Emma was having a high level of anxiety since the last conversation. Regina's words spinning and spinning in her brain.

Her dark circles got bigger and bigger and she felt as if she would soon explode with everything that was happening. There was still Killian, who was pushing her harder and harder to set the wedding date.

She woke up this morning a little late for the shift at the police station. After all, she was still the sheriff, and even though Storybrooke had never looked as calm as it did now, she had work to do.

Henry slept at her parents' house, so she saw no reason to make her own coffee. Which means she was going to Granny's. Since things had been quiet between her and Regina, her own eating habits had shown an improvement.

Regina would never admit how she took care of Emma. The former mayor liked to think it would always be a secret.

When she left home, she felt something different in the air. Something new. Almost as if something was happening for the first time since Regina left.

The streets were calm, no one to be seen. Emma frowned as she parked her yellow bug in front of Granny's. For some reason, she took a deep breath before opening the door. When the bells rang, everyone who was there looked at her. She saw everything in their eyes, from joy to fear.

"What?" She broke the silence and heard a deep laugh.

“Well, well,” Regina said, walking until she was completely in front of the blonde. “The  _ Savior  _ is giving us the honor of her company.” She said “savior” as if expelling some poison. A dangerous smile on her red blood lips.

“Regina,” Emma breathed. “What are you doing here?”

“Aren’t you happy to see me, Miss Swan?” Regina said teasingly, making Emma shiver. The blonde swallowed, looking at the people who were looking at them, trying to understand what was going on.

"Can we go somewhere else?" She said, clearing her throat.

"Why? Would you like to take me somewhere else, Miss Swan?" She teased again, and this time Emma felt her cheeks burn. "Maybe that pleases me." Regina looked at Emma from head to toe. "But not now. Actually, I'm glad you're here and I didn't even have to burn anything," the brunette said, smiling mischievously. "I have something you would like to know, dear Savior." And then she turned to the people, who looked away quickly. "You are being warned that if by the end of the afternoon, our dear Savior doesn't give me what I want, you will all pay for it. Do you think you know the worst part of the Evil Queen? You will not want to live in the hell that I will make this town, and you will beg me to end your life at once. I will be pleased to deny you each time.” She smiled, like she was telling them some good news. They paled. And then, Regina stared at Emma again. "You're not going to like this, are you?" The brunette laughed and disappeared into the black smoke.

Emma left before anyone asked her anything. What should she do now? Before she could move away, Henry bumped into her.

"Is that true? Is my mom back?" He started, breathless.

"Kiddo-"

"Is my mom back?" He repeated, almost crying.

She sighed. “Yes, kiddo. Regina is back."

“Where is she? I want to see her, Ma.” His chin quivered and Emma's heart broke.

"She is..." She cleared her throat. "She's busy now. But you'll see her as soon as possible, okay? I promise." She tried to smile.

If anyone was more worried about Regina than she was, it was Henry. And she felt a little guilty for making a promise she didn't know she could keep. But she is a mother. It took a long time, but now she is a mother. And she has to do what she can for her son.

Emma was so young when she had Henry. In those days, she blamed herself for giving up on him. She didn't really believe in "giving her the best chance," but who could blame her? They gave her the best chance and all she got was nothing. She no longer blamed her parents, but she was glad Henry  _ really  _ had the best chance.

“I miss her,” he said, the voice choked with the contained cry. 

“I know, kid. And she misses you too.” Regina loves Henry more than everything. She might have remained in that disinterested pose, but Emma knew better. Regina was hiding something. And she needs to know what. "You should be in school, shouldn't you?" Henry's cheeks flushed red and he looked away.

"I know, but... I heard some kids talking about the Evil Queen coming back and..." He's been so sad, it's been so long since he wanted to do anything but search for Regina. No operation, no adventure, nothing. Emma had an idea.

"Kid, what do you say about an operation?" He looked at her, confused. "We need to rescue your mother."

"Hey, don't treat her like she's a princess in danger," he pretended to be angry.

“Yeah, I know. She’s the Evil Queen, nothing could be more dangerous than her and bla bla bla.” He smiled and Emma felt her heart get lighter.

“I’m in. What’s the plan?”

After talking to Henry about the possibilities involving Regina, Emma took him to the police station with her. After all, it was past school hours and her mother had returned from maternity leave, Zelena was living as far away from town as possible, and their relationship was not one of the best. The redhead held a grudge against Emma, blaming the sheriff for the sacrifice her sister had made. She never thought Emma was worth that. Of course she and Henry used to meet often, but Zelena avoided Emma at all costs.

There was never anything to do at the station but paperwork. When she took Henry there, he got lost in some book he had in his bag. He was a really good boy and it was so easy to make him happy, he liked being around who he loves.

It was almost lunchtime when Emma heard someone calling for her.

"Zelena," she said, looking at the redheaded witch. "I think the news arrived."

"In fact, they did," she said, hugging Henry and kissing his forehead.

"Auntie Ze," he said, looking at the book.

"Do you mind giving your mom and me some time, darling?" Zelena asked, and Henry didn't think twice before leaving the room. "I know you talked to Regina," Zelena said as soon as Henry closed the office door.

"I'd say  _ she  _ talked to me, but yes."

"How is she? Is she hurt?" Zelena asked, her big blue eyes worried. Emma knew she wasn't being fair, saying she and Henry were the only ones worried about Regina. Zelena was too. Yes, she decided to stay away, but she lost the only family she had and spent her life looking for.

Emma sighed, looking at Zelena and seeing how broken she was. It had been a long time for everyone, it was reflected in Zelena as it reflected in herself.

"She's different but not hurt."  _ I hope _ , she thought.

"Henry saw her?"

"Nope," Emma thought for a while. "She came to warn everyone."

"Warn them about what?" Zelena didn't look away, daring Emma to tell the truth with those blue eyes shining on the blonde's skin.

"She wants the dagger," Emma breathed, "and God knows what she will do if I don't give it to her."

"That's easy. You'll give it to her," Zelena said, apparently without thinking how dangerous it could be.

"Are you out of your mind? Did you forget how this works?" Emma snorted. "I won't give anyone the power to control Regina, even if it's her. We don't know what happened in those months, we can't trust that everything will be all right if she has the dagger. Whether we like it or not, she's the Dark One now."

“So, what are you going to do, Savior? Sit and watch her destroy everything? Dark One or not, she's still Regina. And she won't stop until she gets what she wants," Zelena warned.

"Oh, I know how she is. But you're wasting your time if you're thinking I'll change my mind." They were silent, looking at each other. "Believe me, I'm doing this for her." Zelena sobbed.

"I can't lose her." Emma felt the need to hold her and say everything was going to be okay. But it was another promise she didn't know she could keep, so she decided that only one was enough.

Instead, she sighed, "You won't."

  
  


She gave Henry a mission: to look for something in the books about the Dark Curse, anything they could use to save Regina. It would be enough to keep him busy for a while, long enough for her to meet Regina.

Emma didn't tell Zelena everything she planned, it would be easier if no one was really involved. Then, after leaving Henry with her parents, she returned home, took a long shower, properly dressed, and called Regina.

"Oh, I've always liked you in jeans, but I like your big t-shirt better," she joked and Emma did her best not to think about it or why Regina was talking to her this way.

"We need to talk,"she said instead.

"We do." Regina's eyes stared at her hungrily. "I think I should have bought a bottle of wine. Or a beer, since your taste is not so refined." She shrugged.

Emma accidentally thought of a night when they drank more than they should. She closed her eyes at the memory of her red lips, drunken sounds, Regina's arms...

"I can't believe you're thinking about this in front of me, Miss Swan," Regina gave a mischievous smile. "What a naughty girl you have become." Emma's cheeks flushed.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." She looked away and Regina took a few steps closer to her, Emma was feeling the brunette's breath on her face, but she didn't look into Regina's eyes.

"Oh, you don't know?" She whispered, her voice caressing Emma's skin and the blonde resisted the urge to close her eyes to enjoy the sensation. "I could refresh your memory." Emma didn't need to look to know that Regina was biting her lips and looking at her with eyes so intense they invited her to dive deeper and deeper. She couldn't look into the brunette's eyes, knew it was a bad idea. Regina laughed, “Your loss” and stepped away.

"How did you do it?" Emma asked, trying to change the subject.

"What? Reading your mind? Teasing you until you're holding on to your last bit of sanity not to kiss me?" Regina laughed. "You always have too many questions, dear." 

"I'm not-" She started to lie, but shook her head. "Nevermind."

"Soon you will know all about this curse and how unique it is, the powers it gives." Regina started pacing the room, looking at the frames and seeing a picture of her, Henry and Emma. The picture was taken from the literary sample at Henry's school that he was among the first in the "best fairy tale" classification. Emma considered this a bit ironic.

Regina returned the portrait as if it had burned her.

"Anyway, did you think about what I said?" She looked at Emma, there were no more teasing but a serious look.

"Yes."

"So are you ready to give me what's mine?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Yes," Emma said again. "But with one condition."

"Say it and it will be yours," Regina answered, opening her arms. Emma thought this must be one of the queen poses, when Regina used to trade with other realms and heeded their requests.

"You will tell me everything that happened." Regina paled, but soon recovered her composure. "I want to know every detail, everything you plan with the dagger."

"Don't be silly, Miss Swan. I want the dagger to protect me, nothing but that," Regina said, forgetting that, as much as her powers increased, Emma's superpower did not fail.

“You’re lying.”

“Oh, please. Don't come with your "superpower" at me now,” Regina rolled her eyes. “We don’t have time for this.”

"Take it or leave it," Emma crossed her arms, arching an eyebrow.

“Let me clarify, Miss Swan,” Regina closed the distance between them, holding Emma against the wall, “I will destroy everything you care about, everything  _ they  _ care about. I don't care what you think you know, I gave you an option and you're refusing it." For the first time since Regina returned, Emma saw the Dark One in her eyes, in her words. She tried to hide it, but she shivered at the threat.

“Is that all you have?” Her voice cracked, but she didn't back away, Regina laughed.

"Now  _ you _ 're lying, dear." Emma opened her mouth, but Regina's fingers held her. "You can't say you weren't warned." And then she disappeared.


	4. three

Emma didn't know what she was expecting, but it definitely wasn't this. She woke up with the phone ringing. Henry. At three in the morning. Snow was nowhere. And worse, baby Neal — Emma's younger brother — was gone too. Henry told her that he and his grandfather didn't want to worry Emma, so they tried to find Snow by themselves, as David was also a police officer. But they searched all over the town and nothing.

That wasn't what Emma had been expecting since her last conversation with Regina, but it should have been. Since Regina, in her queen days hated Snow more than anything on Earth, it made sense that she would finally take revenge now. But Emma didn't want to think like that. Regina has changed. She may be the Dark One now, but she is still Regina.

Unfortunately, she found nothing in almost three days. Even Regina didn't show up again. Anything. It was as if Snow had disappeared, not even a sign. Emma was starting to think about the worst.

When she arrived at the police station, she found two things in the room. A package was waiting for her at her desk and her fiance was in her chair.

"Killian," she said, trying to look a little happy with his surprise.

"Hi, love." He rose to kiss her. "I missed you. It's been a long time since we last spent time together.” She almost rolled her eyes.  _ How dare he? _ She thought.

"Yeah, maybe because my mom disappeared and my little brother did too." She turned away from him, sitting in the chair but ignoring the package.

"I'm sure she's fine," he said, in his fake British accent, making Emma look at him incredulously. "Don't look at me like that, you know how dramatic your mother can be sometimes."

Emma crossed her arms, not believing what she was hearing.

"And since you must know everything about my mother, tell me, she's being dramatic about what?" She arched an eyebrow and he didn't look worried.

"Our marriage, of course," he said as if it were obvious.

"Are you listening yourself, Killian? My mother disappeared with my brother, and all you can really think about is marriage? I don't believe it,” she snorted.

“She wanted everything her way, and now that we've almost closed all the details without her, it really makes sense to me,” he shrugged.

"Oh my God." She really couldn't believe it was coming out of his mouth.

"I don't know why you are so surprised." He looked offended.

“Because you’re saying nonsense? Because you’re thinking that everything is about a marriage that is not yet settled?” She asked rhetorically.

“What do you mean, it's not even settled yet? Are you changing your mind now, Swan?” He asked, clenching his fists.

She sighed. "You know what? I think you should leave." He stared at her in silence. "I mean it. I-" She cleared her throat. "I have work to do and I'm sure you have something on your boat or something. So now, if you don't mind, we'll talk later." He stayed in her room for a while, she could feel his eyes, but she didn't look away from the paperwork she was pretending to be doing. Only when she heard his footsteps receding did she sigh again and took the package.

At first glance, there wasn't much. But when he opened it, she saw her brother's green blanket. She pulled it out of the box and a piece of paper fell out of the fabric. Emma would recognize this handwriting anywhere.

_ "Your brother is cute despite carrying your dead ex-boyfriend's name. Bizarre as only Snow can be. Too bad he's not enough to make me give you another chance. And since you left me no options, you know what to do if you want to see your little brother and mommy again. But I would advise that if you decide soon, dear, time is ticking by and you don't know how much more they should have, right?" _

Emma was in a blind alley. She could give Regina the dagger and deal with whatever came of it or let her family die. Could she carry the weight of either decision? She needed help, and she never thought she would say it, but she knew exactly who to turn to. She got up, picked up the bug keys, and headed outside. She needed to see Zelena.

She raised her hand to knock on the door but started to laugh. Two pairs of blue eyes stared at Emma, and the joy seemed to have died.

"Emma," Zelena said, visibly annoyed.

"Zelena. Maleficent," She said, Mal, the blonde witch, looked at her and gave a small smile. "I need your help. It's about Regina."

“What happened to my sister? Did she show up again?” Zelena asked worriedly.

"I could stay if you would want me to," Mal said. Emma knew about her old relationship with Regina, but that was a long time ago, years before Regina confined her to Storybrooke’s underground. Zelena looked at Emma and then at Mal.

“I would, please. Emma, come in," the redhead said before entering the house, with Mal on her heels.

Emma sighed, closing the door behind her.

"So what happened?" Zelena asked, no time for windings.

"Regina wants the dagger, as you know. And since I'm here now, it means I didn't give it to her." Emma couldn't help noticing how Mal and Zelena held their hands, but she swallowed her curiosity since they weren't friends, and even if they were, that was none of her business.

"Nothing unexpected," Zelena snorted and Emma took a deep breath before continuing.

"But she has my mother and brother under her power." Maleficent arched an eyebrow.

"The years went by and Regina didn't change her obsession with revenge," she sighed.

"She has changed. Regina has changed," Emma spoke in defense of her former friend. Zelena would say it was expected too. “Anyway, the point is that I looked for them all over town and nothing. I even went to the mayor's house. It looks like they disappeared from the map, but today I got a message from Regina. A package on my desk, with my brother's blanket and a note talking about time running out fast."

The witches were silent for a while and Emma felt her nervousness grow.

"Well," Zelena began, but apparently she didn't know what to say. "I'm real proof that Regina has changed, but since I didn't see her after everything that happened, I can't say she's not bluffing." She paused. "I mean, we all know how Dark Ones can be."

"You're right," Mal agreed. "And if you're saying she has  _ your  _ family, it's very possible that they're really in danger." Emma shuddered. "Who can say what happens to Dark One's feelings and memories? As far as I know, that's how your fiance lost his hand, wasn't it?"

Emma thought about the fight between Killian and Rumpelstiltskin, when the pirate stole Rumpel's wife and after a humiliation, Rumpel returned after becoming Dark One to take revenge.

"You said you searched everywhere, didn't you?" Zelena asked and Emma nodded. "Even in the vault?"

"The vault?" Emma took a while to realize. "Oh."

"The vault is the safest place in town for Regina, she's probably there," Zelena said, proud of herself, and got up to get her coat. "And knowing my sister as I know, you'll need my help getting in there."

"Because?" Emma asked, but got up too.

"She's a witch, Emma Swan. She would never leave her safer place without protection," Zelena pointed out the obvious.

"I know that, but how can you be helpful?" Emma didn't think how rude her words could be.

"Because we are sisters, of course," the redhead rolled her eyes, "she probably protects her safe with blood magic."

Maleficent didn't wait for an invitation before following them, but before Emma could leave Zelena's house, her phone rang. Killian. She declined.

"Trouble in paradise, honey?" Mal asked, but even though it was a little provocative, it wasn't mean.

"Some, I think," Emma said, grimacing.

"Oh, fairytale gossip. I love it," Maleficent said, but Emma didn't answer. "Come on, we have nothing more to talk about, do we?"

"Yes, we have." Emma said, not finding it necessary to mention Regina again.

"Regina is fine, your family is fine." The blonde insisted and Emma was starting to get annoyed with her. "I hear you are getting married."

"Yes," she just answered. Zelena headed for her avocado green car that Regina had given her a little over a year ago, and the two blondes followed her.

"So why are you having trouble when you should be happy as little dragons?" Mal joked.

"Because we're real people, not dragons. We can be fairytale characters, or rather, he can be one, but I'm not. And I have more important things than a marriage to worry about," Emma answered, sounding rougher than she intended.

"Oh my, my. You're definitely the happiest bride I've ever met." Mal laughed and Zelena seemed to be having fun with her friend teasing Emma. They weren't close, but the redhead decided that a joke wouldn't kill anyone.

"Mal, darling, they're not having problems because of that, but because Emma wants to marry someone else." _ If Regina could hear me... _ Zelena thought. Emma gasped and began to cough.

"What?" Emma asked, trying to compose herself.

"Yeah, it's been an eternity that you've been engaged. If you really wanted to marry him, you would be married now." Zelena shrugged, pointing out the obvious.

"I can't get married without Regina here. I-" Emma tried to explain, but Zelena laughed mockingly.

"Oh, Regina?" Maleficent asked, seeming to notice something for the first time.

"Yes, darling. Regina," Zelena replied, grinning as she drove and Emma wished she could sink into the seat as she felt her cheeks burn.

They reached the cemetery and walked quietly to the graves in the back. Emma remembered that place, had fought with Regina when they met.

Zelena raised her arm as they stopped in front of a building larger than all other buildings.

"Like I said, blood magic. Who comes first?" She asked after a while.

"Well," Emma said, feeling a little embarrassed. "I think you should wait here."

Zelena looked at her. "No way. She's my sister."

"And she has my family," Emma retaliated. "I won't put them in danger, we don't know how she can react."

"Are you rejecting two powerful witches, darling?" Maleficent snorted. "Believe me, you and your little family have higher chances with us by your side." Emma thought for a while, knowing it would be impossible to change their minds.

“Fine.” Emma pushed open the door of the vault and entered. There was a hole in the floor with a ladder leading down. Regina was waiting for them. Of course she was.

The first thing she saw was her mother with her brother lied on a big bed in the corner.

"If that's how Regina treats who she hates..." Maleficent whispered. They were sleeping soundly. "Well, they might be bewitched."

"They are not," Zelena said. "I can feel the weak magic in the air, maybe Regina isn't here either." But Emma began to feel a familiar sensation. Before she could say anything, Regina's voice sounded behind her.

"You're late, Miss Swan." Her deep voice made Emma shrink. "And Zelena, thank you, I knew I could count on you."

"What?" Emma asked, looking from one to the other. "Did you know all the time?" She was incredulous.

"Of course, little monkey," Zelena laughed.

"This is a joke," Emma complained, walking, listening to the amused trio of witches.

"What can I say? It's very easy to put you in the game," Regina joked. "But without further ado, I can't take your mother and her stories anymore." Regina put her hand on her head, emphasizing how tired she was of this situation.

"I can't believe you let Snow White talk your ears off," Maleficent laughed in disbelief.

"Should have let you take care of her all these days, I can still change my mind and give her that task," Regina threatened.

"No, thank you." The blonde kissed her.

"Did you bring the dagger, Miss Swan?" Regina was now staring intently at her.

"I didn't change my mind, Regina," Swan said, closing her arms. "I'm here to pick up my mother, and if you want the dagger, you know my conditions."

"You're just forgetting something, darling. You don't make the rules. I do," Regina said, almost like a growl.

"Regina, I just want to help." Emma was in no mood to fight. She was exhausted.

"You always want to help, don't you? And that's how you mess it up," Regina accused.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, confused.

"I'm so tired of you trying to help me, Emma Swan." Regina's eyes were watering, Emma didn't even notice when her mother, brother, and the two witches disappeared into a black cloud. "I hate that you cast a curse you don't even remember and it's complicating my life as usual."

“Regina-”

“Things would be so easy if you remembered what you did.” For the first time in those days, Emma is not seeing the Evil Queen or the Dark One, but Regina. The Regina she saw break in front of her a million times as she tried to redeem herself. “Things would be so easy if you stopped trying to help me and let me solve my own problems.” Regina was quiet, looking through Emma and lost in her own thoughts. "Now you can leave. I don't want you here anymore."

"Regina-" Emma tried, she didn't know what she meant, but she had to say something.

"Please, once in your life, do what I'm saying. Leave."


	5. four

Emma left the cemetery and headed straight for her parents' house. She was relieved to learn that her mother and brother were fine and that Regina had not hurt either of them. She took Henry home because her parents needed time to rest. After they arrived, Emma went to the shower and gave Henry permission to order food.

She hated cooking and was not in a good mood. She thought of everything Regina said to her, but couldn't find anything out. Tired, she and Henry had dinner and he couldn't help noticing how his mother was a little scattered.

"Ma, is everything all right?" His big eyes were focused on her.

"Yes, kid, just a little tired," she lied, trying to smile.

"Is my mother okay? Did you fight?"

"She is fine," she lied again. "And she'll be home soon." Another lie. Emma was grateful not to be Pinocchio's daughter.

"I saw something in a book Belle lent me. Wait." And he left the table, returning quickly with an old book in his arms. He opened it and placed it in front of Emma. There was a part marked with yellow highlighter and she started to read it.

_ The Dark Curse was created by the Black Fairy and, despite being the worst of all unforgivable curses, arose from a mother's love for her child. A curse born of love can be extremely destructive. _

_ Once upon a time, this fairy was about to lose her son. Before being known as the "Black Fairy", her name was Fiona and she was loved by everyone who knew her. She was known for her glorious gifts and all the mothers of the kingdom wanted her to be the fairy godmother of their children. She always graced the people who sought her gifts, giving them happiness and wealth. _

_ But then she fell in love with a mortal. And that was forbidden to fairies. Mortals and fairies could not relate closely, the consequences were cruel. Fione defied her principles and surrendered to the love that so many sought — specially through her, and became sad when she smiled at them and said that not all the magic in the world could create love. _

_ She fell in love, got married, and then got pregnant. But before her son could be born, her husband became seriously ill. As she had abandoned her fairy nature, there was nothing within her power that could be done when she returned her wings, returned her gifts. Desperate, she sought help from the fairies, but they all told her that they could not help her because it was a consequence of their actions. Soon, her husband died. And shortly thereafter, her son was born, a huge boy she would call Robert, like his father. _

_ To her disgrace, her son was also sick. She had to do something before she lost him too. The options were few, until one night while she was rocking him after a high fever, she remembered a class she had taken as a child.  _

_ Once a fairy was banished and lost her powers, she could never regain them. Not through the magic of light. Fairies couldn't kill mortals, it would corrupt their souls and turn their hearts into a darkness worse than anything that had ever been created. Only once in history did this occur and they could only contain the creature, called Dark One, with Merlin's help. _

_ Fiona thought it was a price worth paying, so she waited for her son to sleep and went hunting. She was a good person, knew what she was about to do, and although she believed she could reverse the consequences after saving her baby, she didn't want to kill an innocent. She went to a tavern and watched all the men there. She was looking for one specifically. And as she hoped, it wasn't long before a tall, strong man with several scars on his face and arms appeared. He offered her a drink and she accepted, they talked a little and when she said goodbye he went after. She pretended not to notice, entering the trees, until he pulled her around the waist and stole a kiss from her. She said "no" a few times and he ignored it, which was exactly what she needed to be sure. Then she pulled a small knife that was between the folds of her red dress, and in one sharp stroke, cut his throat. _

_ She watched him bleed until he was dead. She didn't expect the consequence of her act to be swift, but when she turned to leave, her body was thrown to the ground and she writhed as she felt something like venom run through her veins. She felt the dark magic envelop her in a cold embrace and could not resist. It was exactly what she wanted. After a while she headed home, finding her son still asleep. And she did what she had to do, used her new powers to save his life, unaware that she was sealing the fate of that little boy she loved so much. _

_ After saving him, she went to bed, relieved. She fell asleep unaware that she would never see her son again, that during her sleep, the dark magic she had awakened would completely consume her and leave him alone to arouse this evil again when he was old. _

"I didn’t know that," Emma whispered.

"Me neither," Henry answered.

"It's so sad and deep." Emma thought of mothers sacrificing themselves all the time for their children.

"Have more." He passed a few pages. "Here."

_ The Dark Curse is the worst, born of a sacrifice and only another sacrifice can destroy it. The cursed one, called Dark One, has a dagger with his carved name and passes the curse to someone else when he is killed with his own dagger in his own heart. In this way the curse is not destroyed but is transmitted. Unlike the other curses that can be broken with the True Love's Kiss, the Dark Curse needs an Act of True Love. Only a sacrifice in the name of love can destroy it. Merlin has been responsible for this part since the second time it happened, so it would be easier to destroy it if it happened again. _

"What do you think?" Henry asked when she said nothing.

"You may have found a way to save your mother, kid," She whispered. “Now we just need to find this Merlin. Where are we going?” Emma said, suddenly happy and anxious, how she hadn't been in a while.

"Well, we might have a problem..." Henry didn't want to put his mother down. "Merlin lives in Camelot."

"Where on Earth is that?" Emma frowned.

"Far away from here, we would be closer if we were in the Enchanted Forest." He considered. "But since my mother has magic... I mean, she would like that, wouldn't she?" He bit his lip.

Emma thought of her conversation with Regina earlier. It was Henry's idea, Regina would never refuse.

"She'll like it, kid."

They spent time together, and when Henry went upstairs to sleep, she stayed in her office for a while. Thinking of everything that was going on, Killian, Regina, her mother... She even thought about what Maleficent and Zelena said. But that wasn't true, was it? Emma liked being with Killian, or at least she thought so. That's why she accepted his proposal.

In fact, Emma never thought anyone could really love her. She never felt worthy of something so pure and beautiful like love. Since Neal, she hasn't been with anyone for so long. It was easier that way, not bonding with anyone, so she wouldn't be disappointed when they left.

And Killian... Well, from the beginning, he was dying for her attention. He tried anyway, bought flowers, took her to romantic dinners, even offered her a romantic trip on his ship — which she refused because the sea makes her sick. He was a good man. Ok, he has a troubled past. Regina too. He redeemed himself. He even gave up his revenge for  _ her _ . If this is not love, what else would it be? Emma didn't think she deserved him.

So she wasn't marrying him because she couldn't marry Regina. She didn't even like Regina like  _ that _ , and Regina would rather die than be her wife. They had one night, almost a year ago. They were drinking in Regina's living room after a family dinner at Regina's house. After everyone left, Henry climbed the stairs and they began to drink Regina's apple cider. They talked and laughed a lot, after all, they really became good friends. The past was really in the past. Emma didn't know how things changed, but they were talking about when they met.

"If you weren't my enemy, I would really find you attractive," Regina said and Emma laughed, almost choking on her drink. “Come on, you come to my town with all that arrogance, those tight jeans and that ridiculous red jacket. You could easily be a delicious sin if I didn't hate you.”

"I can say the same about you," Emma said, and the next thing she remembers is looking at the brunette's face, the brown eyes with a different glow — maybe alcohol or something that Emma couldn't distinguish — her flushed cheeks and lips, almost all the lipstick gone and her scar... "Beautiful." The word came out of her mouth without a second thought.

Emma shook her head, it didn't seem right to think about that night when she was engaged to someone else.

In all these years she had learned a lot about magic, some from Regina and some... Well, she liked to think it was her mind recognizing her own power, her body getting used to her magic. 

That's how she hid Regina's dagger. She learned that a witch — even when most of the time she didn't refer to herself like that — needed a safe place. And she has one, so she sent the dagger there. With her own magic.

Suddenly, she remembered what Regina said about her casting a curse she didn't remember. Could it be true? If so,  _ why  _ would Emma even cast a curse? But Regina wouldn't lie to her, not about something like that.

She thought and thought a lot, and decided to go to the bedroom. She needed a good night's sleep — even though she knew she wouldn't have one. And after lying in bed, before closing her eyes, she felt that presence again. She sighed and gave herself into Morpheus's arms.

She opened her eyes to see that she wasn't in her room, it looked a lot like a picture of some palace she must have seen when she visited a museum. And she wasn't alone, Regina was staring at the fireplace, wearing a long red dress with her hair tied in a tight braid.

"We have no choice, do we?" The brunette whispered, she was tired.

"I think not," Emma answered in a low voice. "I'm so sorry, Regina."

"You don't have to be. It's not your fault."

"If it wasn't for me, that wouldn't be happening," Emma answered.

"If you weren't here, a lot of things wouldn't happen." Regina looked at her. "Henry would not have happened."

"I'm not talking about that," Emma looked away.

"I know you're not, but it's not fair that you're putting all this blame on your shoulders when I-" She trailed off, making Emma look at her.

"When you what?" She insisted.

"I'm not new to this, Emma. I knew what would happen if I took your place. That's how I knew we should see Merlin. What I didn't know was that it was impossible to reverse a dark curse when it was taken by... "She took a deep breath.

"Love," Emma completed Regina's sentence. And the brunette looked at her, sad watery eyes.

"It will soon take over, you know. I will lose my control and, no matter how hard I try, I'll be... evil. Again." She snorted sadly. "It seems that no matter how hard you try to change, the worst part of you will always find a way to be seen."

"This will not happen," Emma said, approaching Regina. "I promised you, didn't I? I'll find a way to save you." Regina gave a sad smile.

"Why are you trying so hard?" She whispered.

"Because I-" Emma stopped, looking into Regina's eyes and feeling her mouth dry, she looked at the brunette's lips. But before anything could happen, someone entered the room.

"Emma, I-" Killian stopped talking as they moved quickly away, cheeks flushed. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, of course not," Emma cleared her throat. "What happened?"

"I found something in the gardens, I think you'll enjoy it as much as I do," He said, a little suspicious.

"What is it?"

"A flower. It's beautiful and I think it would be even more beautiful in our wedding."

Suddenly Regina stood up, clearing her throat.

"I'll find Henry." And left the room.

"Regina," Emma said, but the brunette didn't look at her. She heard Killian snort. "What?"

"Don't you see, love?" He pointed to the entrance. "She is jealous." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Not everyone is jealous of our marriage, Killian."

“Not everyone, yes. But Regina certainly is.” He shrugged.

"Why would you say that?" Emma scowled.

"Sure. You got me. She lost that thief. She has no reason to be happy with someone else's happiness. That's why she took the dark curse for you."

"You're being unfair. She's not jealous of us, Killian. For God's sake, she didn't take my place because of a stupid marriage or anything you can imagine." Emma was not believing what she was hearing.

"Then why?" He crossed his arms, challenging her.

"Because she loves me," Emma shouted, only realizing later what she just said.

Emma woke up startled, sweat running down her skin, her breathing ragged.

She needed to see Regina.


	6. five

She woke up alone in her room, and scolded herself when she remembered that it was _ obvious _she was alone. Henry was sleeping in the next room, it was still night. So she waited. 

She waited for what felt like a lifetime. 

She left Henry at school, saying she was going to talk to Regina. Henry looked apprehensive, but said everything would be all right and Emma gave him a smile, trying to reassure him.

Emma knew exactly where to go. Regina would not be in her own home, it would be too obvious. The vault was the most plausible option.

The Savior thought it would be difficult to enter, but soon discovered that the vault was no longer protected. She realized it wasn't necessary when the Dark One was there. Who would dare bother her? Just a blonde who has always been known for not fearing the Evil Queen.

"What are you doing here, Swan?"

"I know what you said yesterday, but I found a way to help you," Emma didn't even finish her sentence and Regina was laughing.

"You just can't give up, do you?" The brunette said, turning to face the Savior. "I told you to forget that, I don't want or need your help."

"Sorry, I said “I found a way” but I meant Henry," she said, not at all shaken by the brunette's reaction.

"Henry?" The brown eyes were burning with pain.

"He wants to help, you know? He's trying so hard." Emma sighed. "Henry misses you, Regina. He needs you back."

"Tell me," Regina swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"He found a passage in a book, saying Merlin can help in such cases or the curse can be broken with a sacrifice." Regina didn't look surprised, in fact, she already knew all that. "We can find him." Now Emma was talking her legs off. "It may be hard, but you have magic, I have magic, we can-"

"Emma, stop it." Regina interrupted her. "It will not work."

"You can't know that," Emma pointed out. "We should try."

"You don't remember anything, do you?" Regina asked, she was incredibly tired, she just wanted this to be over soon.

"What should I remember?" Emma was desperate. "Please, I need you to tell me." Regina stared at her for a while, her eyes scanning all the blonde's expressions. "Please," she sighed.

“Okay. Take a seat” she pointed to the black leather chair and Emma did what she was told. “After what happened on Main Street that night, I disappeared for a few days. But not for long, in fact, I think it was just the time it took the curse to become part of us. It was a torment, I was in forest somewhere that made it impossible for anyone to hear me scream." Regina cringed at the memory. "When I regained consciousness, I came to your house — not because it was my choice, but because you were calling me. It was impossible to resist, even painful. Then I showed up at your door, you invited me in and we talked... But no after you let me take a shower and forced me to eat — even when I said it wasn't necessary because the Dark One doesn’t feel hunger." She gave a sad smile, lost in her thoughts. "We talked until you were closing your eyes in heavy sleep. You made me promise to be there when you wake up. And I did."

"Why can't I remember that?" Emma asked confused.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened or not?" Emma nodded. "Then don't interrupt me again."

“Sorry.”

“When you woke up, we talked more and I remembered when my mother taught me magic, she told me about the Dark One stories, how the curse was done, how to destroy it and who could help. It wasn't easy going to Camelot, your parents went crazy when we said we were traveling through a portal," Regina snorted. "I can't judge them, you are their daughter and I am the Dark One. Snow wouldn’t trust you with me even if I were a saint. The fact is, we had to go with everyone, even your pirate." She rolled her eyes.

In fact, it wasn't so bad that your mother went with us. Let's say my fame crossed the kingdoms and they would probably think I was looking for war if Snow wasn't with us. Merlin was sorry for what was happening and he's a very smart man, he knew before we had a chance to say anything. But there is nothing he could do to help. Only a sacrifice could help you, he said. "

"He's the oldest living wizard, isn't he? How the hell couldn't he help?" Emma interrupted again and Regina glared at her. "Sorry."

"We were convinced we couldn't get help and were getting ready to go home when..." She paused for a moment, looking the other way, cleared her throat. "When Jones caught us having a little more intimate conversation. I don't know what happened next, but he was really angry when I met him again, he said I was ruining his life and cannot wait to see me paying the price. So Henry put himself in the middle, said he had no right to say these things to me, that he really expected you to come to your senses and not marry him. Then Killian pulled him with the hook, and made a cut into Henry, right on his neck." She swallowed, it was possible to feel her anger through her words. "Merlin had said I couldn't use the powers or would end up giving away the rest of the control I still had, but I couldn't leave Henry that way and I did what I had to do. After Henry was healed, you showed up and I fled. The new powers were taking over me and I needed to get away. " Regina gave a sarcastic laugh. "You started looking for me, Henry was out of danger and that's when we met in the woods. Things were changing inside me, a force overwhelming me and it was irresistible, so I pushed you away. Soon after, the thirst for revenge began, overwhelming me, it was all the pirate's fault. So I came back, determined to finish him off and you have no idea how angry I was when I saw him there, as if nothing had happened." A tear trickled down Regina's eyes and Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing." We started fighting and you got in our way and I think that's when Killian took my dagger from you."

She paused, looking into Emma's eyes again. "So he humiliated me. He told me that I should thank him now that he was about to kill me, so I won't be able to see you marry anyone else. He said he doesn't know how everyone fell into my little game and how you were always so naive not to realize how I was completely in love with you that it was killing me." Another tear trickled from her eyes and Emma felt as if she were about to be torn in half. "I couldn't answer, he controlled me and I could only hear. Until he approached and I don't know how, you did something and we went back in time, we went back to Storybrooke. You were still with him and my dagger was with you again. Every night was the same thing, you calling me and me waiting for the right moment to appear, but always present, even if you weren't seeing me. I decided to come back when I found that if I have my dagger, I would have greater control and maybe I could reverse my own curse. I needed to be in control so as not to endanger Henry.”

"You were here all the time," Emma whispered.

"I've told you that before."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped! I could have prevented Killian from doing anything else." Emma was now on her feet, pacing.

"Since you didn't remember anything, I thought it was fair that you had your happiness, since you look so happy with him." She shrugged.

"For God's sake, Regina!" Emma was laughing incredulously. "I've spent all this time looking for you! I'm living to find you and are you coming to tell me that you were giving me a chance to be happy? Letting me marry a man who nearly killed our son?"

"And you thought it was easy for me? Emma, I-" Regina stopped and Emma approached her, pinning her against the wall.

"Say it," the blonde whispered, tears running down her face. "Say it, Regina. I need to know all the truth."

"I love you, Emma," Regina said, sobbing. "I've been loving you for so long! You have no idea how it is killing me that you're in love with someone else, that you're marrying someone who isn't me. That was the reason that I took this damn curse for you, to give you the chance to have your happy ending. I did it for love. And that's why nothing can be done, only a sacrifice for love could destroy it." Emma interrupted her speech, kissing her with a desire that took over her entire body, and Regina kissed her back, melting in his arms. They felt when something changed in the air, passing through their bodies.

They walked away, looking at each other with love.

"Regina, I-" Before she was done, Regina fell into her arms. "Regina!"

Suddenly all the memories came back. Emma remembered the fight, remembered when Killian put the dagger in Regina's heart and when Merlin approached her, put something in her hands and told her to blow. She woke up in Storybrooke, but not before seeing Regina almost dying.

So she knew what she had to do now. She never did anything like that, but she heard Regina say how she broke Snow's heart in half so they could save David. That would work. It had to work.

Without thinking twice, Emma put her hand inside her chest, pulling the glowing organ out and feeling a horrible pain. She positioned it and gently began to break it in half. It was painful, she felt the need to give up and put it back in place. But she needed to save Regina.

When she finally broke it, she looked at the two halves in her hands and Regina's inert body, positioned one of the halves on Regina's chest and gently pushed it inward. And then did the same to her own chest.

"Please, don't leave me," she whispered, kissing Regina on the lips.

The minutes were ticking by and Regina was not reacting. Emma was crying cuddled into the brunette's body, whispering, "I'm sorry" when she felt a gentle caress in her hair. She froze until she felt it again, looked up, and the brown eyes she loved most were fixed on her face.

"Regina." She whispered.

"You did it." The brunette smiled. "You saved me."

Emma smiled at her, feeling that she had found a happy ending in this woman in front of her. They kissed again and again.

They knew the world was spinning and there were a lot of problems to solve, but they could all wait.

That was just the beginning of their happiness. And even if the journey was a little difficult, they had each other and nothing else was impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens now? Maybe a sequel? Who knows... I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!


End file.
